Cape Crusader sleepover
by Mika Uriah
Summary: On the stairs Bruce chuckled "you seem embarrassed." "It's not every day where I come home from a date and my team is dressed up like members of my date's team."


Disclaimer: I own nothing! – This is getting old, do you honestly think I own anything?

Cape Crusader Sleep Over  
By: Mika Uriah

Bruce Wayne kissed 217 year old Billionaire, Terratologist and activist Doctor Helen Magnus on the porch of her cathedral turned home and life's work she called 'The Sanctuary': a safe haven for things that she named 'Abnormals' and things that we often think are either extinct or that go 'bump in the night'; Don't call them monsters though or she'll kick your ass, he's personally seen her do it and he'd rather be on the right side of those sexy cappuccino coloured suede Manolo Blahniks.

They were at some sort of benefit that he forgot the name for as soon as he seen her in that backless dress, Hell he was Batman and he would fully admit that he almost forgot his name as soon his hands touched her back, when they touched to dance slowly to some sort of jazzy standard.

Normally he would be aware of his abnormal reactions to this enticing British woman and fly/run into the sunset off to his Bat Cave to analyze these weird reactions, but if he was completely honest with himself he's been crushing on her since he met the beautiful immortal woman when he was just a young lustful teenager studying in France at the Sorbonne; he approached her at a café, but she laughed light and told him 'no' that she was flattered, but he was too young and she was in a relationship.

But alas, 15 years later and here they were. She was still as beautiful as ever, her lips tasted like honey, the young bachelor ran his hand up her skirt and further up her silken alabaster thigh, when he found a band that felt like a thigh holster and he pulled back with a raised eyebrow "you carrying a gun?"

"Hmm…" she smiled coyly and licked her lips, her blue-grey-green eyes "several, I know how you feel about weapons, but a girl has to be prepared for anything, pretty sure...Batman" she dropped her voice slightly "would agree with that," He knew that she knew he was Batman, but, he also knew that Helen Magnus could keep a secret.

"He does" his teeth nipped at her neck a bit before he pulled back again, "what else are you hiding?"

She laughed something musical and rested her head on his massive expanse of a chest "true, if you…want to come inside I can show you."

He thought about. He actually thought about it! "I should go back, but, Robin and Ba...Barbara and Dick is always bugging me to get outside the cape and I know they can handle it..."

"Hmm…" she nodded and pulled him inside as she unlocked the door.

_

In the Sanctuary- Kate Freelander was dressed as CatWoman, and both Henry and Will was dressed as different variations of Robin, Kate was up on the back of the couch laughing at the two men trying to figure out the utility belts in their hands when the door opened up and in walked Bruce Wayne and Helen Magnus "Hey Doc!" she stood up and grinned "what do you think?" she did a little turn and Helen smiled despite the situation.

"Are these the costumes you are wearing for comic-con next month, they're fantastic, Kate your mom did such a wonderful job!"

Henry nodded "yeah! I talked to her about it on skype and we're going to help her design a website so she can show the stuff she can make for other cos-players I mean there are convention all year round imagine the extra income she could make?"

Helen nodded "that's very nice of you," they looked so excited "this is my friend, Bruce; Bruce Wayne actually."

Henry and Will raised an eyebrow collectively "Hey Batman how's Gotham," Will said thinking that Helen was pulling their legs because they were all standing in her formal living room dressed as caped-crusaders.

Bruce chuckled as he realized that the three 'fans' had no idea "oh! You know, same dark knight, same…whatever," he dropped his voice in that same gruff-hoarse whisper that all the villains in Gotham learned to fear, and then went back to normal Bruce, "That reminds me, Helen, can I use your phone?"

She nodded and pointed to the one in the hall that was secure as she watched the three younger people in front of him "you three okay?"

"That walk!"

"That voice!"

"There's no way! It's not the same guy!"

She smiled and shrugged in such a way that stated that they were right but she wasn't going to give them any more information; they were used to it. They worked in the Sanctuary after all, Bruce came back from around the corner "everything okay?" Helen asked him gently.

Bruce nodded with half a smile "Wayne Enterprise stocks went up, Joker is behind bars again. All is right in Gotham," he tugged on her hand gently and softly "your costumes are great guys, I hope you have fun."

Helen started to lead Bruce upstairs wishing them a good night and paused on the stairs "have fun you three, no, batarangs or whatever is he throws through windows or walls, eh?"

They grinned and wished the two people walking the stairs a good night and waited until they were two of ear shot before anyone said anything; It was Henry that turned around first "Bruce Wayne...Batman! Is sleeping over!" he was giddy like a little school boy.

Kate took off her CatWoman mask and snorted "yeah, and not to spend time with us."

_

On the stairs Bruce chuckled "you seem embarrassed."

"It's not every day where I come home from a date and my team is dressed up like members of my date's team."

"It happens more than you think?"

"oh?"

"Last year for Halloween Barbara Gordon dressed up like you."

She paused on the landing and looked at him in shock "wait! Really?"

He laughed and kissed her softly again "no."

"Cheeky Monkey!"


End file.
